All are Welcomed in Wonderland
by Raychelle9
Summary: Alice failed to save the people of Wonderland. Years later, Hallory Rose comes in contact with this bewildering world. Desperately trying to leave she must battle her seven deadly sins, but will saving the lives of the characters she's come to treat as family cost her her own? Follow along in this enchanting story and be amazed at how a little change can make a big difference. OC!
1. Hallory & Wonderland

Hallory & Wonderland

"I've gone mad, completely bonkers I say"

"Yes, it seems that you have," a mouse, holding a small knife, was on my knee looking at me with murder in his (her?) eyes, "explain to us again exactly how you got through the looking glass."

All around me were these weird creatures, blue flamingoes with curious eyes, flowers with human characteristics gossiping about, sprites soaring back and forth, an arrangement of different combinations of animals and creatures all looking intently at me. The most absurd beings I'd ever encountered all surrounded me as I sat on the furry floor. Yes that's right I said furry.

"Well? How did you enter Wonderland?" It demanded of me.

"Uh, is there someone, I mean an actual person I can talk to? I don't feel quite comfortable answering to a creature 1/16th of my size. No offense intended."

"The Hatter and the March" whispers went all around, "Take her to them"

The mouse seemed irritated at the whispers. "Fine just shut up, the lot of you!" It looked back at me, "Off to the Hatter and March we go."

They all began walking in no apparent direction, leaving me in the dust. I stood quickly not wanting to be left behind in this crazy world. They were already at least a couple of yards in front of me. I struggled with getting across the uneven ground in my combat boots, fishnets, and low-riding band t-shirt.

Branches and insects picked at me. Unusual creatures came out from all directions; horseflies, the body of a small horse with the wings and eyes of a fly, ladybugs, a tiny lady wearing a red dress with six legs, and a…hammer shark?! In this freaken jungle-forest place?! This place kept getting weirder and weirder by the second, and by that time I was completely lost.

"Ello?! Any one there?! ELLO!" No one answered me back. I thought I heard voices coming from the left side of where I was standing. I tried to follow it, but then more sound came from the opposite direction. I followed this cat and mouse game for a while, then, finally frustrated, I took a seat on the mossy floor.

"Lost are you?" A voice called from above the tree tops.

"Who's there?" I raised my body off the floor. Looking around there was no one, but me in this confusing forest.

"Knowing where you want to go is useless unless you know where you are to begin with." This time the voice came somewhere from my right. There was a pond there, and the voice appeared to come from underneath the water.

"Show yourself!" I yelled to whatever was causing the voice.

A particularly good looking guy stepped down from a tree. He landed perfectly on his feet about 2 yards away from where I was standing. His big, bright grey-blue eyes gave the impression of stars shinning against a pure black sunset. His lean composure would have driven any of the girls back home wild. He dressed like a punk, everything in shades of greys and blues, but the thing that stood out from him the most was his iridescent, white smile. It was the most amazing smile I have ever seen. It made me feel warm and calm as well as alert and cautious. I didn't know whether to trust him or not. It was then when I realized that that mouth that displayed the kinkiest smile was moving.

"Huh?" I looked dumb folded, as always, since I lacked the ability to look cool in front of a really good looking guy.

"I said that if you would only allow others to help you then you may be able to find your way through the harshest of situations."

"Then can you help me find my way to the Hatter's and the Marsh's?"

"I could but that is not in my role to do."

"Well then how am I supposed to get there?"

"Patience little lady, good things come to those who wait and if you promise to wait then I will lead to you to those who can help."

"Now you are just confusing me."

"I do not mean to, in fact I wish to clarify things if possible, but if I am of no help then I must go." He stepped behind a tree. I followed.

"No wait I need your help, please." Behind the tree there was nothing, it seemed as if he had vanished into thin air.

"Oh you said please, how cute." He was lying on a tree branch above me. "Fine I'll help but you have to do exactly as I say."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Then I will take you Nowhere and you will surely be more confounded there." I must have looked reluctant because he then said, "You want to go home don't you?"

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"You are an oyster." He had a most serious look in his eyes.

"I don't understand." I said.

"No worries," he catapulted off the branch and landed on the ground, once again on his feet, "just follow me, I'll lead the way."

I was a long way from home. I had awoken on a strange land with bewildering creatures. I did not know anyone and nothing made any sense here. I'm not sure if it was this stranger's charm or the need to get back home but I silently followed the strange boy deeper into the forest and so my journey through the mysterious Wonderland began.


	2. Hallory & Clarity

With each step I took into Wonderland I found myself knowing that I knew nothing. The creatures just kept getting more and more bizarre. There was a lizard, the size of a regular human being, having a fitted argument with a crying cow dressed as a turtle and a griffon.

"Don't talk to them." My companion said, "If you get stuck in a conversation with them, they will make you dance and upset you."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The lizard there," he casually pointed at him, "his name is Lizard Jo. He's a carpenter but a bad one. With him is the Mock Turtle, who will cry for anything, and the other is the Griffon, who shushes you even when you haven't said a thing." The trio stopped their quarrel to wave at him, they seemed to want to talk to him but we kept on walking.

Farther along the path there was a unicorn and a lion playing volleyball with a two women, one of which was yelling out "More pepper!" over and over again.

"That is the Duchess and her cook. She's always in the royal court for misbehaving." He commented

"The Duchess or the cook?" I asked.

"Both; don't you see them playing volleyball?"

I gave them a curious look but then a shrill cry from the treetops distracted me.

"Snake! Snake!" I looked up to find a red bird frantically flying around the trees. It flew straight to me hovering in front of my face.

"What did you just call me?" I asked it angrily.

"A snake! You want to eat my eggs and pluck my feathers." This little bird was pissing me off.

"Stupid thing." I slapped it out of my way and kept on walking. The bird spiraled in the air and bumped into the cute guy.

"Careful there Miss Birdee," he said to it, "she may not be a snake but she'll bite just as hard." The bird looked into his eyes which seemed to swirl blue and gray.

"Bless you Clare, you keep us safe." It flew away to its nest.

"What was that all about?'' I asked

"Miss Birdee?" he asked, "She's always in hysterics, thinking everyone is after her eggs; even blaming a pretty little butterfly like you to be a snake." He reached to play with one of my lose strands of hair but I smacked his hand away.

"Whatever." I gave him a sour look. He had the power to make a bird swoon so there was no way I was going to let him win me over. "What kind of name is that anyway? Clare? For a guy? That's absurd." A mosquito landed on my arm and I killed it. Walking through this dense forest and getting nowhere was getting on my nerves.

"Actually, Clare is short for Clarity."

"HA!" I laughed, "Let me guess, you got that name by clarifying things for people?"

"I try my hardest to answer any and every question that is in my limit, Hallory."

The mood darkened, "How do you know my name?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because it will mess with that head of yours." He poked me in the forehead.

"Don't touch me."

"My, my, you've changed quite a bit."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That you were not always this ways."

"I get it but how do you know me." I stopped and turned to face him.

"The question is not how but when I knew you."

"When did you know me then?" I was walking backwards, facing him.

"A long time ago." He looked at me with kind eyes, and a smile. "Watch out!" He grabbed me by the waist as I tripped over a tree root. He had caught me just in time. He brought me to my feet. My face flushed red in irritation. I pushed him away.

"I can take care of myself." I said.

"That's what you said last time."

"And what happened 'last time?'"

"You got lost." He clarified.

"Anyways, where are you taking me?"

"With the Twins."

"I thought you we—"

"Yes, but to think and to do are two different things."

"I'm tired," I complained, "can't we rest at your place?" I longed to be alone in a more comfortable space with him.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a home, I live all around." He outstretched his arms and it was then when I began noticing words on tree bark, flowers, and rocks.

"Cheshire?" I read. "You have two names?"

"Yup. Clarity Cheshire, two names, just like you, Hallory Rose." He gave me another unforgettable smile. Before I could say a thing, he said "We have reached our destination."

Before me were trees with signs pointing in all different directions, but what we were looking at was a huge rabbit hole.

"Listen to me carefully, Hallory," Clarity turned to face me, "on the other side of this hole are some mellow woods, unlike here that place has various light spaces and is calmer there. When you come across the Twins, be polite; listen to them but don't stray from your path. Try to stay focused and don't sneak off anywhere." He smiled at me, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah I get it. Find twins, don't lose focus and be polite."

"Good now be on your way." I climb through the rabbit hole, hoping to find a calmer world.


	3. Hallory & the Twins

On the other side of the hole was an entirely different place. These woods were much calmer and brighter. The air actually felt lighter. Just a little along the path I saw two figures. Guessing these were the "twins I made my way to them, then paused when they didn't move.

"Statues? In the middle of this woods? How strange." I tried to cross through them but suddenly one blinked. "What the hell?!" Then they moved.

"I'm sorry if we spooked you." One said.

"Do not be alarmed." Said the other.

"There's only us two."

"And we mean you no harm."

They stepped into the light. They were two little boys resembling one another; both chunky, short, wide-eyed, with round noses, and curly orange hair. They both had a birthmark by their left eye, and had the same outfit on: khaki pants, buttoned up shirt, and loafers (on their hands).

"Wow how cool, I've never met twins that were so like one another." They stepped forward again, both at the same time.

"We are not twins but Tweedles." The one on the right said.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum Friedle." The one on the left pointed at himself as he said Tweedle Dee.

"Hi, I am Hallory Rose." I extended my hand. They looked at it and began to sniff it.

"The cat has sent you to us." Dum said.

"But he has not come for we'd make a fuss." Dee commented.

"Our territory is here, he knows not to come."

"If he entered here, that would be dumb."

"How queer, you speak in rhymes." I said

"Yes, for us, it helps pass the time." Dee replied.

"Well, I'm in a bit of a rush, I have somewhere to go. Can you tell me the way?"

"You wish to reach the Hater and March Hare." Dum continued.

"To arrive to their tree fort in the air."

"We'll tell you where you need to go."

"But first a story must be told."

"Will you sit and talk for a bit?"

"It won't take too long, we promise it."

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll listen." I sat on a rotting tree stump.

"You see long ago, we used to be triplets." Started Dee.

"Sit back and hear us, little piglet." Responded Dum.

"You see, long ago, Tweedle Doo was venturing out one day."

"He saw a man and a walrus gather at the bay."

"They called to the oysters for they had a plan."

"A plan to eat, their stomachs did demand."

"Our hero, Tweedle Doo insisted to fight."

"They fought for 7 days and 21 nights."

"But alas in the end the hero did perish."

"His only happiness: that the oysters did cherish."

"His life was given to save more."

"In his honor, they cheered in a great uproar."

"That's the story of our brother dear."

"He won't come back now as we fear." They had the most depressing expression on their faces.

"How terrible." I said.

"Yes, we know."

"It was something we had to undergo."

"I know how you feel." I looked down at my hands, looking quite glum.

"Please don't cry." Dee (or Dum?) said.

"It's not his fault that he did die."

"Let us put a smile on your face."

"We'll tell you the way to that special place." They paused; I figured they must be talking about getting to the Hatter and the March's.

"You go past these woods into a field of singing flowers."

"Don't listen or there you'll waste hours."

"Their songs may enchant and keep you a while."

"But then you'll see the Chesire smile."

"Do not be confused for then you're in distress."

"And from there you won't progress."

"Or instructions you do understand?"

"Please do not make us repeat the plan."

"Yeah I get it; I'll walk until I find the field of flowers. I won't listen to their song, but then what do I do?" I was getting very irritated by this point.

"A celebration will show from a distance." They continued.

"Ask to join and be persistent."

"Ok well I'll be on my way." I started to turn in the direction they told me.

"Please, won't you stay?"

"Story time is calling your name!" They made a move at me but I ran off into the hedge, stumbling over and falling on my face. I picked up my head and found a large field of flowers of every color and every kind.


	4. Hallory & Confusion

I got up and dusted myself off. These flowers were very cheery. Even when I stepped on them they just laughed. There were all types of flowers in this field. I found marigolds, tulips, carnations, daises, blue bonnets, and tiger lilies. They all seemed to be talking at once; a million voices filled my head. I walked straightforward and nearly trampled the biggest rose there.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who do you think you are, little weed?" It said

"Who am I, you ask?" I responded sarcastically. "Why I am Hallory Rose."

"A rose?" She looked at me up and down. "You certainly don't look like one."

"Well you aren't very appealing either." I flipped my bangs out of my face.

"My, my, aren't you a rose with thorns. You know I was going to let you through but now I've changed my petals." She looked up at all the other flowers. "Ladies, let's play song five." All flowers began to sing. It was annoying. I paid no attention to them and kept on going but the father in I walked the more lovely their song became. I listened in. the multiple voices that once bugged me became sweet and melodic to me. I couldn't help but stay.

An eerie voice startled me out of my trance.

"No! Stop! Where do you think you're going?" There were two eyes blocking my path.

"What? I'm not even moving." I said to them

"That's right don't move, there's no need for you to go anywhere."

"But…I did have somewhere to go."

"Are you sure." The eyes had a smile underneath.

"Yeah" I thought for a moment. "I was on my way to the Hatter & the March's"

"Well you're in the wrong direction. Turn around now."

"But the Twins told me to come this way."

"They lie, you must know that. They tell you lies so that you can get lost." The body of a gray and teal cat was materializing before my eyes.

"Lost?" Something seemed to strike my memory. "Clarity told me something about getting lost. And so did the Twins." I got up. The song of the flowers seemed to fade into the background.

"But my puppet, you already forgot your way." A gray and teal stripped cat floated in front of me. I suddenly became aware of how dark the sky had become in just a matter of seconds.

"Who are you?" I asked the interesting creature.

"The real question, to be exact, is what are you?" It turned in the air and floated all around me.

"Alright then, what are you?" I kept my place, not daring to move.

"Do you wish not to know my name?" A chill ran up my spine.

"Well I asked, but you are more interested in what you are than who you are and what you do." I was not going to show this cat any fear.

"What do I do then, lovely little butterfly?"

I thought about this for a moment. Once again, I got lost, unaware of my location and of what to do next. I was puzzled by this strange creature that floated as if it was the most natural thing to him. A while ago, I thought I knew where I was going but now I didn't know. I thought I did but now up was down and left was spaghetti. I was…

"Confused. You confuse people. You don't let them think straight. You make them lose their direction and their line of sight. You are a joker, a riddler, a creature who finds fondness in the misunderstanding of others. You are Confusion." I stood my ground and gave him a serious look.

"Oh my, you've figured me out, now I must let you be on your way." He began to disappear, slowly at first leaving the outline of his face features until last. Now I was determined to get to the Hatter and the March's before anything weirder happened to cross my path.

"Tell us, what did you learn from that girl?" The impatient woman tapped her ere, acrylic, pointed nails on the armrest of her throne.

"She is an oyster, she is determined, doesn't let anything get in her path. A bright child, she is, but has strained from the person she once was. Our savior she could possibly become but only if she wishes to do so; unlike Alice, who fought the beast only to get back home in her selfish rage. But this girl, she's different. Unselfish and cunning, beautiful; she has bewitched even I. But her beauty hides under her new, rugged exterior. You will have to work hard to find it. It will be a fun task for you, my Queen."

"Great. She will set us free, just you wait.

"Do you really think so, my lady?"

"We know so, Cheshire Cat."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of it's characters. I know im all late in putting the disclaimer but yea there it is. This fan fic isn't for sale rent or auction made for entertainment purposes only.**


	5. Hallory & A Tea Party

Walking along I stumbled into the most absurd scene imaginable. There was a party going on but I didn't see many people. I looked around at the flamboyant scenery, white and pink carnation bushes all around. Giant mint green tea cups sitting atop the immensely long table. The table cloth was made out of cotton, the edges decorated with pink lace and ribbons. The centerpieces were houses of cards with small flowers all around them. Tea pots and tea cups all different shapes, sizes, and colors littered the table that had no end. Arrangements of lemon squares, pumpkin pie slices, and sugar cookies, were placed in front of every mismatched silverware set and an incompatible chair. Then my eyes landed on a very gorgeous man wearing a curious hat.

"Hello there, oyster! Come join us in this unbirthday celebration." He said.

I figured that there wasn't anything I hadn't seen so I simply went up to him instead of questioning it. Another equally gorgeous guy, wearing a green hat, raised up a cup.

"Here's to you on your unbirthday, doll." He and the first guy clinked each other's classes and sat on two of the chair laughing with joy.

"Oyy, that's the girl I found earlier. The one in the forest not the woods." The mouse from before was swaying on the table.

"Hello again, pipsqueak." I said to it.

"Oh please don't be mean to Brandy, she's such a little thing and so adorable." The second one said.

"So," I approached the table, "your name is Brandy? How girly" I began to laugh.

"Just as girly as Hallory Rose." She remarked.

"Oh introductions how fun!" The guy with the green hat said. "I am Elliot March and this is Dimitri Hatter. How do you do?" He bowed to me.

"I do good I think" was my response.

"Well sit, we have unbirthdays to celebrate and much to discuss." The other guy, now known to me as Dimitri said.

I did as I was told. I looked around at all the tea cups. "Do y'all got coffee?" I asked.

"Excuse me, what?" The Hatter took the seat at the head of the table.

"I asked if y'all had coffee." The March too his seat on the right of Dimitri.

"The proper way to state that sentence is: do you have any coffee or maybe do you have a fresh cup of ground coffee grains." He took a sip of his own sugared tea.

I was just a bit irritated now. "Okay, fine, do you have any coffee?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage.

"No, none at all." He stated, "Coffee is for those whom are not educated enough to appreciate tea." He wore a little smirk upon his lips. "Change!" He demanded and everyone but the rodent switched seats.

"So tell us, Hallory," the Hatter continued, "How did you come upon Wonderland?"

"I don't know." I said. I looked down at my empty plate, "I was tweezing my eyebrows and I thought I saw my stuffed bunny move in my compact. I called out his name and next thing I know, I'm here." I took a sip of my super sweet tea and nearly spat it out.

"What is that?" The Hatter asked with curiosity in his voice.

"What is what?"

"A…compact." He said the word as if he never heard of the word.

"It's a small portable mirror."

"That makes sense; you said you white, stuffed rabbit moved, right?" Elliot was not paying any attention to Dimitri's and mine's conversation for he was having a rock paper scissors match with Brandy.

"I never said he was white." I said

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Then I was correct and there was no need for that irrelevant comment."

"You're irrelevant." I snapped.

"Would you like to know what happened or are you going to insult me at my own table?" I stayed quiet and looked at my cup. "Change!" He said once more and the same actions as before were repeated.

"Alright then, what happened was that you saw the White Rabbit in your looking glass. Seeing him triggered the key to open the portal that led you to Wonderland as before.' He sat there and sipped his tea.

"That's it?" I asked

"Yup" He saw the blank expression on my face. "What did you expect? Some long, boring explanation containing string theory, the alignment of the stars, the laws of physics, algebra and the rules of the cosmos?" He laughed and Elliot joined him. I could even hear Brandy snickering in her cup.

I took a sip of my bitter tea, "Well, yeah, more or less." They laughed even harder. My face flushed red in embarrassment. "Then how do I get back."

His face became serious again. "That, we cannot speak of out here."

"Why not?" I stood up abruptly.

"To begin with, it's snowing." A snowflake fell into my teacup at that time. I looked up. Light, white snow began falling everywhere, covering everything in white.

"How is this possible? It was nice out just a while ago, and I'm pretty sure it was summer time."

"It's just another rule of Wonderland." Elliot called out from where he was moving chairs to make space to let the snow fall. "Time, weather, and seasons don't matter here at all."

"Yup, Wonderland is a confusing but enchanting place." The Hatter says.

"Look, hubby, I made a snow angle." Elliot was on the ground, drawing in the snow. The Hatter didn't get up but simply rolled his eyes.

"You mean angel, sweetie." He said.

"No hubby, angle." He was squatting on the floor, doodling with a stick an 85º angle.

The Hatter looked at me over a giant tea cup. "You can tell he's a natural blonde." I held back a giggle.

"Well this blonde isn't afraid to tell her how to get back, unlike you mister-afraid-to-talk-in-the-open." Elliot said proudly.

"I'm not afraid to talk in the open, it's just," he looks around, "you know the Queen has spies."

"Then let's go inside" Elliot said. He walked up to a giant tree and pulled on a branch suddenly some ropes stairs fell.

"Follow us inside if you want the answers to go home." The Hatter said, "And bring Brandy, she's had too much tea."

They both climbed the ropes and disappeared into the tree. I looked at the drunken mouse and picked it up. I follow the two strange but attractive men into the tree.


	6. Hallory & the Secret to Getting Home

**Disclaimer I do not own Alice in Wonderland characters.**

Inside this immense tree house was an actual home with various doors that I assumed lead to a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchenette. As soon as I entered, Brandy jumped off of my hands and scampered onto the coffee table where tea was ready. The Hatter plopped himself on one of the purple couches, Elliot, on the other hand, removed his green hat and coat and hung them on an invisible rack.. On his head were two caramel colored rabbit ears that matched his hair. I stared intently at them and they twitched.

"OK, let's get down to business." He said as I moved closer to him.

"You have ears" I stated.

"Why yes," his ear twitched again, "I do." I heard Dimitri say 'Oh boy' in the background before I gave them a good pull.

"Oh, come on, these are so fake. I've seen the neko-wannabes wear cat ears before so these shouldn't be any different." I pulled on the ear's more.

"Ahhh." His face was anguished with pain. I instantly let go. He had tears in his eyes as he rushed to the couch where Dimitri sat.

"Hubby, the mean girl hurt me." Dimitri took him in his arms and petted his ears while whispering, "It's ok she didn't know, she's a dummy dumb butt."

"I'm sorry" I quickly apologized "I couldn't help myself; the rabbit ears are kind of cute" I had to admit the ears made him look even more handsome.

"I am not a rabbit, I am a hare!" He bawled; I had definitely struck a nerve.

"Sorry," I mumbled it seemed like the longer I stayed the weirder this place became but I was getting used to it. "So how do I get back home Mr. March?"

"Take a seat," Dimitri said and I sat, "Tea?" he asked.

"No, thank you."

"Then how about some sweets?"

"I'll have my fill in a bit" was my reply. Dimitri and Elliot shared a smile.

Elliot leaned in closer and whispered, "The Jabberwocky. You have to slay the Jabberwocky and take his blue eye. That is the key to open the Looking Glass in the Black Castle over in the Land of Red."

I looked at him confused, "What is a Jabberwocky?"

"The Jabberwocky—hiccup—is a beast" piped up Brandy from inside the tea pot, "It is big and it—hiccup—goes 'RAWRR'" She struggled to get out of the tea pot and swayed as she came closer to me, tripping over her own feet.

"Is she drunk?" I pointed at the mumbling mouse on the table.

"Where do you think she gets her name from?" Elliot answered.

"The Jabberwocky," continued Dimitri "is an immense beast. It is like a dragon, with claws as long our outdoor table and as sharp as fresh cut diamonds. It has an ugly face and teeth that make shivers run down your spine. It has one red eye made of glass and a blue one made of stone. Its tail shoots out spikes similar to its sharp fangs. Although it has wings it does not possess the ability to fly. But it is said that your body becomes petrified when you come face to face with it; not because it has the power to turn a person to stone but instead simply because of fear."

"Wow sounds intense." I was mystified by this creature I had yet to encounter.

"It is." Dimitri said, "The Jabberwocky is the reason there is a Wonderland, it is the guardian which does not let us leave. Without it, we can function more friendly but for now we live in fear because of it and we follow its little game."

"So he has you as prisoners?"

"Yes and no." This time Elliot answered, "We have free will but we fear the Jabberwocky. There are boundaries we cannot cross simply because it is against the unwritten rules. Over all though, we are pretty content."

"Okay let me get this straight," I inhaled deeply, "there is a giant mirror in the Land of Red. It acts like a portal. In order to open this 'portal' I have to kill the Jabberwocky and take its red eye."

"It's the blue eye but you are correct."

"Alright the blue one." I breathed, "How do I kill this thing if I have no fighting experience and I can't even kill the spiders that appear in my room?"

"The Red Queen will teach you to fight with the Vorpal Sword." Elliot said.

"Who is this queen you speak of?" I asked. Everyone became silent, Brandy was no longer hiccupping. Then the Hatter stood up.

"The Red Queen," he began with spite in his tongue, "What can I say about the great Red Queen? Let's begin with the fact that she is a bloody backbiter, a blood sucking leech. She loves to gossip and to hear her own voice. She is so full of herself. She thinks she is so interesting but in reality everybody hated her. The only reason no one says anything is because they all fear her. She enjoys beheading people, you see, and she hates imperfections. She has killed her own husband and every new husband she finds she accuses them of adultery and beheads them. She speaks in third person and can never decide on a name pretty enough for herself. She is completely psychotic and needs mental help." He took a breather and sat down, "She is also my mother."

"And this woman is supposed to teach me how to fight?!" I was suddenly aware of how frightening this woman was.

"Yes," Elliot said, "she's a born fighter, one of the best."

"Then why can't she fight the Wocky?"

"Wocky…"Elliot repeated, "I haven't heard anyone call it that since Alice…"

"Who is Alice?" My curious nature asked.

"Alice was an oyster like you" Elliot said eagerly.

"What happened to her?"

"She couldn't fight the beast." I got the impression that Dimitri Hatter was the more serious of the two, "She was only thinking of herself when she went up against it and it swallowed her whole. Then our hope was lost."

"That is why you are our new hope." Elliot said triumphantly, "You are an oyster, you don't belong, and you can kill it."

"But if Alice couldn't kill it, what makes you think I can?" I let my posture slump.

"Just the fact that you aren't Alice; nothing like her at all; her complete opposite actually."

"Elliot's right; you are arrogant, and rebellious, and loud, and ignorant, and—"

"I get it." I said annoyed.

"And you smell like a baby prostitute!" Brandy yelled from where she had fallen on my plate.

"Thank you, Brandy." I realized now, as I looked out a small window, that the time had changed. I had not noticed because this room was so well light. "So how am I supposed to get the Red Queen to teach me how to fight?"

"Simple. The White Wolf will take you to the Black Castle once daybreak comes, and then she will be more than glad to teach you." Dimitri said.

"Hubby, do you think that will be before or after the ball?"

"There's going to be a ball?"

"Yes, the Queen is known for throwing extravagant balls and parties. I assume this one will be in your honor."

"How thoughtful." I smiled

"Don't get too comfy; she could start teaching you without telling you."

"That's true," Elliot yawned, "I think you should get some rest Hallory, the White Wolf will pick you up in the morning and no one is sure when that will come." He passed me a small piece of cake. "Eat this." I took a bite without hesitation and instantaneously fell asleep on the couch.

"Cuppy cake," Elliot said to Dimitri, "why can't we keep her here?"

Dimitri turned away from the window, "What for?"

"I don't know, I just think it would be better if she stayed."

"Are you worried about that oyster, darling?"

"Yes and no."

"How so? Do tell"

"You know how Wonderland can be. It is unpredictable, she has yet to know this land and I know something will happen if she is not careful.'

"If you ask me, she looks tougher than Alice, and more determined as well."

"How many times have I told you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"As many times as I have done it," Dimitri moved closer to Elliot. He rested his head on his shoulder, "Do not worry, I have faith in this one."

"That's what you said about the last one."

"Yes, but this time I mean it."


	7. Hallory & the White Wolf

**Disclaimer I do not own Alice in Wonderland characters.**

When morning came, the land was moving. I was sitting on an enormous white wolf. He was immense, I tell you! I was riding a wolf much taller than should be possible; at least eight feet tall and five feet wide.

"Excuse me," I said, "are you the White Wolf?"

"Hallory! Oh how I've missed your voice, good to see that you've awaken."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Never mind, you don't know me, I'm old, and I know you."

"How?" I asked.

"Do not worry how, just know that I do. Now sit back and enjoy the view, we're about to enter the most deadly yet most exotic place of Wonderland."

I didn't sit back but looked down instead. The warm, white fur was as soft and as bright as winter. He stood out from the green scenery around us. Actually the scenery was very impressive. Up here I could see blooming flowers that I couldn't see on the ground, the birds traveling around the trees, like squirrels, seemed to be giving performances, and the swaying of the trees seemed to put me in a trance.

"Don't fall asleep." A sweet and sour voice broke my meditation.

"It's nice to hear from you again, Clarity." The punk boy blushed madly and grinned widely.

"And you as well, Hallory."

"Cat!" A strong voice said, "You have paws of your own, get down and walk."

"But if I do that, dog, I can't talk to precious Hallory." He answered

"Now!"

"Oh, Jadis, why are you such a sour puss?" Clare taunted

"Because, cat, I do not enjoy having my skin pierced by sharp claws every time I begin to run."

"Fine, if it makes you happy." Clarity let go of the wolf's fur and began to float in mid-air. "Does this not confuse you, Hallory?" His teal and gray tail began to jerk lightly.

"Actually I have grown accustomed to this world, it does not bother me too much but it is quite curious." I responded.

"What if I started to disappear?" He asked with his deviant smile.

"Cat" the wolf said in a warning tone.

"Fine."

"Why does he call you cat?"

"It's a nickname I tried to outgrow. Have you ever heard of the Cheshire Cat? The one that never stops smiling? Well that's me." Two gray ears popped out on top of his head making him look even cuter than before. As he talked the mesmerizing swaying of the trees made my eyelids heavy.

"Hey, Hallory, don't" My eyes opened.

"Why not?"

"This is a dangerous place." The wolf said.

"What, why?" To me this forest seemed beautiful and calming.

"Because," Clarity said, "we have arrived at the Sea of Dreams."

"Sea of Dreams?" I looked all around, "this does not look like a sea at all."

"Just because it does not appear as one, it does not necessarily mean it is not what it is." Jadis said.

"He has a point, not everything is as it seems." Clare floated next to me.

Suddenly I saw my bunny-rabbit again, hopping along a short distance from us.

"Peter!" I cried out. I began to climb off but Clarity stopped me.

"No! It's not real. It is a memory of a dream you once had."

"But I have yet to dream of my rabbit." I replied.

"But you have," Clarity said to me, "Look around, these are your dreams."

Sure enough I could see things I recalled dreaming of. There was a yellow slide with a faceless woman waiting at the bottom for a five year old me. Three pink and green ducks waddled their way to the other side of the forest. My seventh grade crush stood around with a bouquet of pink flowers in his hand. The more I looked the more I could recall but this sea appeared to have boundaries because as hard as I tried I could not see past the dark area. I thought I'd seen movement and blinking eyes but it could have just been the light playing tricks.

"It is vital that you do not fall asleep here because anything you dream of will come to life and attack you. They leave us alone for now because they assume we are dreams as well." Jadis the White Wolf said.

"So even if I dreamt of a cute, little bird..."

"It would materialize on the spot and make an attempt to tear your pretty little face to pieces." Clarity said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. (Well maybe in this world.)

"But why?" I asked

"Because you brought them to this sea, where the only thing they are allowed to do is repeat themselves until your death." Jadis verified.

"You've condemn them to be repetitive, wouldn't you hate that? To not be able to do anything out of your own will?" Clarity continued.

I thought about it. The creatures had seemed to lack interest and were very dull.

"Can't we help them somehow?" I asked naively.

"Yes. When you die they'll be free." Jadis said bluntly.

"But those were only my dreams weren't they?"

"Yes."

"Why only mine?" I was a very curious person.

"All in good time, you will know." Clarity had been quietly floating about. "Look, the Land of Red!" Clarity exclaimed. We were definitely in another region. There was a giant chest board before me. It was surrounded by tall rose trees with the roses painted red. Everything appeared to have a red hue to it; the trees, the grass, even the rocks were in shades of red. Past the chest board stood a great black castle decorated with red hearts.

"Hold on tight." Jadis said as he raced through the board to get to the castle. In no time we had gotten to a moat full of decapitated heads floating on the surface. The White Wolf took a leap and it was almost as if I was flying. He landed on his giant paws at the entrance of the Black Castle.

I climbed off Jadis, with the help of Clarity, and looked at the red wooden doors. Jadis wished me good luck and departed, leaving Clarity and I staring at the doors. I looked at him as he gave my shoulder a squeeze and took a step forward. Then the red doors to the Black Castle opened and we were on our way to see the Red Queen.


	8. Hallory & the Red Queen

**Disclaimer I do not own Alice in Wonderland characters.**

The Black Castle was everything I could have imagined. A great chandelier hung down and presented various clear hearts. The inside was decorated in red, as expected, and was very well kept. Hearts were everywhere, on the doors, on the floor, even on the ceiling; they decorated the entire lobby area.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A beautiful woman with a frivolous dress stood on the staircase of the main entrance. "Marylin Manson? Oh wait, she's too pretty." She laughed at her own bad joke.

"Excuse me, did you just compare me to a man?" I asked.

"Why thank you for asking, our name is Queen Lillian tonight." She began to descend down the stairs. "We are ever so pleased to be your host tonight, but my dear, sweet, little oyster, you are not pretty enough to be seen with us. We mean well, but if our guests were to see you dressed in such a manor, then not only they, but we would be most disappointed. Now come, we have work that needs to be done." She was right in front of me by this time.

She was slightly taller than me with beautiful straight hair that was tied in a messy but stylish bun. Her red hair had hints of pink and white in it. The dress she wore spelled out 'queen' literally. It looked like the combination of a ball gown and an elegant night dress. It was a shade of red, with hearts all over it. Her crown looked tiny in her tangle of hair. Despite supposedly being really old, she looked young. She was thin, and her face hardly had any wrinkles. Her heart painted lips held a smile that was warm and cold at the same time. Her eyes are what gave away her age. When looking into those pink, almost maroon eyes, you could tell that she had been through a lot of stuff. After examining her, she took my wrist and began to lead me somewhere unknown.

"What guests?" I asked the Red Queen as she dragged me up the stairs and through a corridor. "There isn't a soul here but me." Somewhere between entering the castle and examining her, Clarity had disappeared.

"Tonight, my dear, we are hosting a ball for you, the oyster, but you can't be seen by our guests if you are a mess, little one. That discolored lifeless hair; that smudged, dark makeup, and those terrible clothes. Oh no no no, that just won't do. We have much to do, much to do. Queen Elizabeth will make you beautiful, no doubt."

We got to a door decorated in silvery red hearts. I'd noticed by now that there was no point in calling this the Black Castle when everything inside was red. Inside the room, everything was heart-shaped; the bed, the furniture, the mirror, the pillows, the rug, literally everything. Stuffed animals littered the floor. It was as if I had stepped into a child's room. She was unlike anything the Hatter had said she was.

"Who ate our tarts!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "There's a thief, a thief in our castle! We want his head on a stick this instant. We will not stand for thievery. Look for the one who's eaten our tarts!" She was going on a rampage, and then she noticed me staring at her with big eyes.

"Come, come, little one." Her attitude completely changed. She led me to the white heart shaped make up table with the heart mirror. She sat me down and began to play with my hair. I fear that if I did something incorrectly she'd chop off my head so I just sat there quietly.

"You have really good eyebrows," she commented, "but what is it with this style? Not to worry Queen Antonitte will make you gorgeous, but to do so you must tell us a story. Please do so, we'd like to hear." I was glad that she had forgotten about the stolen tarts but I feared that I did not know any stories. She was brushing my hair when I began a lame story.

"Once upon a time…"

"No, no, no! A real story, something personal and deep to maintain our attention." She didn't sound really mad, but I still didn't know what to tell her.

"What would you like to know of me, Your Highness?"

"Tell us of your brother." She said bluntly.

"My brother?!"


	9. Hallory & Her Past

**Disclaimer I do not own Alice in Wonderland characters.**

"Yes, we would like to hear about your brother." She had placed a towel on my shoulders and led me to the bathhouse to wash my hair. I did not want to upset her, not only because she seemed to be enjoying herself, but because Dimitri had mentioned her passion for beheading those who did not listen to her.

"He was my everything." I began, "My parents died when I was too young to remember. My brother was an adult already so he took care of me. We lived together for ten years and he was the best big brother ever. He was a hard worker and a kind person.

"He would brush my hair every night and he'd tell me bed time stories to scare the monsters away. He never hit me, nor did he yell or get after me. He didn't even get mad at me when I tore up his favorite book. He was always working so he was tiered all the time but he showed a smile when I was around." I sighed at the memory. As I talked my transformation began.

"He sounds like a wonderful man. Whatever did happen to him?" She had begun styling my hair.

"He was shot two years ago." A tear fell from my eye. "He was coming back from work and some drunken guy just came out and shot him. I can still remember the night it happened.

"I was fifteen. I was waiting anxiously for him on the couch, in my favorite ninja turtle pajamas; our Chinese takeout dinner was on the counter. It was a Tuesday night, and we usually ate takeout. I had turned on the television to watch the news like we did every night since I'd turn 13. I was wondering why he was running so late. Usually he called but I had not received a phone call yet. Then the report was announced.

"'Not long ago, a man's body was found near Callie's Repair Shop.' That was where he worked. I'd put my food down to turn up the volume. 'There was no sign of struggle, but instead a clear shot to the heart' the reporter said. Suddenly, his picture on the cement floor was shown. His lifeless eyes were staring off in another direction. His leather jacket had been dropped carelessly onto the floor and there was a bullet wound where his heart belonged. I was shocked.

"An hour later there was a knock on my door. I truly hoped it was my brother and that my eyes were deceiving me, but alas it was to no avail. It was the cops holding his leather jacket." By now I desperately wanted to cry until it hurt. "Apparently, the drunken guy had found his wife cheating on him. The guy she had cheated on him resembled my brother. Still, there was no reason for that guy to shoot."

"Oh my, you've been through some misery, have you not?"

"Yes, I have had my share of misery."

"How hard it is, to lose a loved one; we lost a loved one as well, long ago."

"Your husband?" I was glad the conversation had moved along.

"No!" She began to laugh, "Oh heavens no, we pity that man and we were glad when his execution took place. We were referring to our son."

"Oh yeah, Dimitri Hatter. I do recall him mentioning you once or twice."

"Did he call us an old hag, and whined about our age?"

"Uh…I'm not too sure."

"It does not matter, we know he did, Confusion told us."

"How did you lose him? He is still alive isn't he?"

"We are aware of that."

"Then?"

"We do not honor him as our son, not after what he did."

"What did he do that affected you so badly?"

"He ran off with the March, that's what he did!" She had gotten up from her seat and was in hysterics.

"Maybe he was tired of being at home and just wanted to be with his friends. Many kids are like that at some point in their lives." I tried to calm her down.

"Friend?!" She shouted, "Is that what you think they are?! Friends?! Those two are lovers!" She began to laugh maniacally. "We should call for an execution of the March, yes! Off with his head!"

I sat there dumbstruck and thought back to the tea party as the Red Queen had her rampage. Looking back I cannot believe I had not noticed before. My eyes went wide and I began to laugh. Hearing me the queen stopped her nonsense and turn to look at me.

"What is so funny?" she demanded, "Stop laughing"

"I'm sorry, it's just," I caught my breath, "I didn't know."

"Why do you think they are not allowed to come to the castle with the exceptions of parties?"

"I thought it was because of the territories."

"It was only most obvious." She had calmed down a bit. She and I looked at each other and began laughing again.

"I guess I got so used to this place, that I just thought that that was how everyone acted."

"You guess? Well then you must not be very well composed. It matters not anymore. Tonight we, Queen Trixie and you, have a ball to attend to and that means drinks and forgiveness, no matter what the infraction." She had gotten up from her place, "Hallory, what is your favorite time of the hour?"

"The morning," I answered quickly, "but for a ball I'd have to say midnight."

Then we shall have it during midsun. Now, my sweet, little oyster, you look most wonderful. We've done a great job on you and everyone will truly be amazed. Night has now fallen, all you are missing is a dress. Esmeralda, Griselda! Take this little flower to the dress room and find her a dress; something to match Cheshire, for those colors ought to suit her. Dear, don't touch your face, you'll ruin our masterpiece. Now, Queen Susan the Third must be off, the guests are waiting." Two maids appeared at my side and took me off to another room. As we passed through the hall I could her chatter going on in the main ballroom.


	10. Hallory & A Ball

**Disclaimer I do not own Alice in Wonderland characters.**

"This midsun has gone on quite a while, don't you think my dear?" The March said to the Hatter.

"It is because the hostess herself has yet to arrive."

"How queer, morning and night put together as one. This is a first." Elliot and Dimitri had matching tuxedos on. "Why don't we have a party like this, darling?"

"Aren't the tea parties enough for you?"

"Well yes but…"

"Who would we invite anyway? Most here are servants, if not; it's those like us, from other territories. I do not understand why she even hosts this if it always ends in an argument. That idiotic wench."

"Forgive, my dear, this ball is for the oyster."

"I know it is for her but I doubt she'll even like this entire charade, it isn't her style and you know it."

At that moment, a young woman descended from the stairwell, her arm intertwined with the Queen's. She was a beauty. Her bouncy, brown curls framed her heart shaped face and brought out her eyes. The teal dress stuck to her pale body as if it was made to fit her every curve. The soft smile on her face light up her eyes, a golden brown.

Clarity Cheshire, dressed in a gray tux that strangely matched her dress, awaited for her at the foot of the stairs. When she reached him he took her hand and led her to the usual crowd.

She appeared in front of Brandy, Dimitri, and Elliot as an angel. Up front she was even more stunning. There was something about that intriguing smile, and the way those curls bounced, that seemed inviting and warm, almost familiar.

"You all seemed to have seen a ghost." Her laugh was like bells.

"Hallory?!" they all said in unison.

"Yes, it's me." She giggled like a little girl.

"Wow. It's a change, to see you like this." Dimitri said.

"I know."

"Honey, you look adorable!" Elliot said.

"Thank you." A slow song was playing. Clarity looked at Hallory.

"May I have this dance?" He extended his hand.

"Certainly." Clarity took her to the dance floor leaving the rest of the group in awe.

"You have bewitched me, Hallory Rose."

"Have I really? It's all thanks to the queen; she's the one who made me beautiful."

"Whether or not Her Majesty brought out your beauty, it was always there. You were already an intriguing creature. He blushed as he talked.

"Don't fall in love with me, Clare." I joked.

"I dare not, for your heart already belongs to another dweller of this land." His cat tail wagged just a little and his ears popped out.

"To whom?" He had struck my curiosity like always.

"You'll see soon enough, but first a toast." He twirled me around once and I was suddenly standing on top of the stair case next to the Red Queen. I had a glass of champagne in my hand. She clinked her glass with a heart-shaped silver tool.

"Welcome all to the Black Castle. We hope you are enjoying your night. Let us toast." She raised her glass. "To our dear oyster, Hallory Rose, and to forgiveness, because without it you become ugly." She sounded like a makeup commercial, "That ugliness is hard to replace. We must confess our grudges to once again become beautiful." She drank and everyone did the same. The drink tasted like strawberries and kiwis. Then the glass was knocked out of my hands. The Red Queen looked at me boldly.

"Now that we have forgiven it is time you trained." She clapped her hands twice and we stood on the giant chest board in the castle gardens.

"If you are to be our savior you must kill the Jabberwocky." The midsun blinded me. The queen no longer wore a dress but instead a stylish version of a boxer's outfit. I was wearing something similar.

"We'd like to teach you all the skills we know, but that would take much too long. Instead I will teach you what is necessary for you to survive, and win." She motioned to the box at my feet. "Open it."

I reached down to it; inside the box was a sword brilliantly crafted. The hilt of the sword was made out of pure onyx that had been smooth down to show your reflection. It was a simple black hilt that fit into my hands comfortably. The blade, however, was more outstanding than the hilt. Wonderland was represented on it. Carved neatly into the blade was a hat, a teacup, hearts, a clock, a smile impossibly round, mouse ears, and the paw print of a wolf swirling among other designs.

"Now," the queen said, "let the training begin!"


	11. Hallory & Training

Oddly enough the Sword was not heavy. The Red Queen has a simple sword with a heart-shaped hilt. Without warning the Queen shouted, "High block!" as she struck her sword down. It only took me seconds to react but then the air was knock out of my lungs as she kick3ed me in the chest and let me fall on my butt.

"Lesson number one," she offered me her hand to stand up. "Never let your guard down." She pulled me to my feet only to only strike again. This time I managed to block both her sword and her incoming punch. "Although the Jabberwocky isn't the size of an oyster, it does have a tail and spikes that shoot. So always keep your guard up."

She hit me again, or at least tried to; I had caught her sword with my own. She made it easy on me. Striking up then down, shouting high block then down block before each hit, but then she nearly stabbed me in the face. Luckily I moved just in time to avoid being a human shiskabob.

"What the heck was that?" I shouted.

"Lesson number two, be fast. Even if you can block something that doesn't mean the object won't be able to stab through your clothing." She slashed at me and I tumbled out of the way. "You must be diligent if you don't want to be killed." She looked at Dimitri, who stood in the sidelines still in his tux, and he raised a bow and arrow aiming at me. My eyes grew wide but a flash of red caught my eye and I remember my opponent. I blocked again and then ducked to avoid the arrows. The queen stepped aside. The Hatter aimed at me and let the arrows fly. I tumbled, leaped, and sidestepped all the arrows.

"Lesson Three!" The Queen no longer held a sword, I was panting for air. "Be smart about your next move." Clarity appeared behind me but I swung just in time to avoid him but then he was gone again. In less time than thought possible he was coming at me from all sides. He wasn't aiming at me but instead confusing my field of vision. I used the flat of my sword to knock him off his feet. He landed on the floor and smiled.

"Fourth Lesson!" The Red Queen said, "Never quit." Then Clare began to come at me again, while the queen tried to land punches and Dimitri shot his arrows. It was cruel to try and not get hit by the three of them. If I blocked Clare's blade I suddenly got hit by the Queen, if I tried to jump out of an arrows way, I only got pushed back into either Clare or the Queen. I managed not to get stabbed by anything sharp, but with the Queen's punches and kicks I was pretty much done for. I was sweating and out of breathe. My mouth was dry and I could taste blood. My hair was a mess once again and every muscle in my body ached.

"That is enough for the day." The Red Queen said. Dimitri lowered his bow and Clarity stood with the sword loosely at his side, no one was sweating but m. They all were walking back to the Black Castle when I yelled out, "NO!" Everyone turned to stare at me in disbelief. I was pretty beaten up and out of breath but I did not or could not stop.

"Once more." I said in a weak yet strong voice. "You and me." I looked at the Red Queen. An unusual smile that whispered terror and fear appeared upon her face. She grabbed the Heart Sword menacingly out of Clare's hands and came at me fast. I blocked with my sword then tried to hit her. It merely brushed her and she kept going.

I am not sure how I did it but I just let her have it. I was tiered and nauseated but I was also determined to land one good punch or kick not because I hated her but because if I did then I knew that I would be able to save them from the beast that kept them prisoners. I did not want these people to be like my dreams that just repeated themselves until they ceased to exist. I wanted better for them because they deserved it.

I threw a hard punch as I blocked and heard a gasp. I looked up to see the Queen with a bloody lip. Instead of getting upset, though, the Queen just smiled and said, "She's ready."

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland Characters.**


	12. Hallory & the Jabberwocky

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland Characters.**

They suited me up. The Red Queen took me to one of her many chambers and gave me fighting gear. I did not get an armor-like suit but instead she gave me back my clothing. I looked at my clothes, not really recognizing them.

"Do not worry; the Hatter doesn't just do hats. He has modified your clothes so that you may be able to fight."

She left the room so that I could change. I slipped on my skirt, feeling the difference in the fabric. It felt thicker. My tights were just a bit heavier as well. Even my top that once fit me loose was now tight and padded on the inside. I tied up my hair in a half bun, letting some hair fall across my back. I didn't bother to take off my makeup since I hardly had any on. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Ready?" Clarity opened the door just a bit and peeked inside.

"Yeah," I grabbed the Vorpal Sword and strapped it to my waist. "Let's go." I walked out of the pink room and onto the chest board battlefield.

We lined up like chest pieced. The twins, separated for once, were on the far end serving as rooks. The Hatter and the March were next, each on a different side of the board, on the Knight's square. The White Wolf and Clarity Cheshire were the bishops. But the Red Queen was on the King's place, giving me to stand as the most important piece, the Queen. Some of the Red Queen's servants were the pawns. The other side of the board was empty.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked as soon as I stepped onto the queen's square.

"Just wait," The queen said, "the Jabberwocky never refuses a fight. It'll be here soon." As she said this the skies darkened, the earth beneath our feet trembled, I got my sword ready and I took upon a fighting stance.

"Don't move," Clare said. I could not see the other side of the board. A chill ran down my spine and I prepared for the worst. I saw movement on the other side, then a green figure. I squinted my eyes. A cute little lizard stuck its tongue out to us.

"Aww, how cute." I looked at the little thing, "That's the Wocky? It's not so scary." I giggled as I locked my sword and took a step towards it.

"Hallory, don't!" I broke out of formation and walked to it. WAMMM! A giant foot nearly squashed me.

"Holy crap!"

"You moved your queen first, idiot! Now the game is invalid." Clarity yelled out to me. "Now this is sure to be a gruesome fight!" I looked up to see the giant beast before me. It was disgustingly large, much larger than the White Wolf. It spread its wings and let out a screech into the night air. It caught a glimpse of me as I ran back to cross the board. When I got back to my spot the pawns charged at the Jabberwocky.

The Wocky simply slapped them out of his way and send them flying. His main target was me. I took out my sword but the Wolf charged at it. The Jabberwocky was slightly bigger than the White Wolf but the once powerful wolf was nothing now. He had a good fight with the Jabberwocky though; he bite and scratched at the beast's underbelly, pouncing back and forth distracting the foul beast. They were locked in battle, both showing their sharp teeth, deadly claws, and extreme strength, but the Jabberwocky had something that the wolf did not: a tail with spikes. The beast hit him with his tail, hard. He struck him on the side and sent him to the ground. When I saw him hurt I rushed to him. He was bruised very badly and was coughing up blood.

"See Hallory," he let out a wheezy cry, "only you can stop it."

"Jadis" I cried; I couldn't stand seeing a great friend in such pain.

"Go! Save us!" He laid his head on the stone floor.

I got up, with anger in my heart. I held my head high and began to attack the beast. It saw me coming and rawred at me, swinging its tail in the process. I did not want these people to be like my dreams that repeated themselves until they ceased to exist. I avoided the spikes it threw at me and went forth to stab it using the same inertia. I wanted them to be able to do as they please. I didn't want them to be prisoners any longer; I wanted them to be free because they were my friends. Another stab at its soft underbelly and it came tumbling down, my anger and energy with it.

"I killed it. I killed it." A smile rose to my face in disbelief. The Jabberwocky laid there dead, near the Red Queen's feet. She looked down at me with tears in her eyes.

"You saved us all." Everyone began to hug, cheering with joy. I stood there sweaty and tiered, but overall happy.

"Not quite…" A snaky voice screeched from the lifeless Jabberwocky. Black plasma was being released from it. It began to gain a shape, its body sizzling with electricity. I froze. It stood only ten feet away but I could clearly see it was around my height, not the massive structure it was before. It did not look like a beast but instead it was a clear cut reflection of me, in negative colors.

"So, Hallory," she hissed, "will you fight me or die in frozen fear?"

I step forth calmly, took the Jabberwocky's stone eye, and tossed it to the Hatter, "You guys go fix the looking glass. I have something I must take care of."

"Be careful, Hallory," Elliot said, "She is you and you are her."

"She is not me." They scampered back to the Black Castle. She made a negative copy of the Vorpal Sword appear at her finger tips, her lips curled into a sneer. I swung my sword at my side and she launched at me.


	13. Hallory & Herself

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland characters, please review and subscribe**

It was odd, watching Hallory fight with herself. She had slain the Jabberwocky but the beast had shed its scales and appeared as her. It was Hallory before traveling through Wonderland. Hallory with the anger and resentment of her brother's death. Hallory whom shut herself inside so she wouldn't have to deal with the rest of the world. Hallory with the bad attitude and terrible grammar. It was her rage, her pride, her bitterness, her grudge, her sarcasm and bad temper, her sorrow and lament, her burdens, her misery, her bad temper, and her jealousy. They had all come together and reincarnated into what stood before her. It was whom she once was, who she no longer wanted to be. But this side of her had no mercy.

I gave it my all. Her blade had cut my shoulder but I kept going. She was very fast, almost as fast as Clarity. I could hardy keep up. She began hitting me in one place, then hit me in the opposite direction. I was bleeding in some places, and had bruises everywhere. I had barely been able to fight the Jabberwocky and I was extremely exhausted, but I had to keep going. I remember all the lessons the Red Queen had taught me. Lesson one, keep your guard up. Our swords met in the air and I took this chance to kick her in the stomach, at the same time she advanced to punch my face. Lesson two, be fast. Luckily my leg was longer. Instead of falling on her butt, though, she flipped twice in the air and smirked at me as she landed on her feet. I ran at her again, our swords clashing. She was a little faster than the queen but I had a plan, lesson three. She tried to hit me again but I jumped back. She ran at me, sword high above her, at an incredible pace. I ducked just in time to flip her over my shoulder and cut her thigh. She landed on the stale ground with a thump, not expecting that.

She took a hold of my ankle and pulled me to the ground, making my blade skitter away. She crawled toward her sword, which had been knocked off of her hand when she fell. I kicked her in the face and heard a bone break. She clawed at my leg, tearing flesh. She was fast approaching the Vorpal Blade Black, and I was running out of time. Out of rage and determination, I managed to get back on my feet. Just as she was reaching the blade I grabbed her by her hair and threw her against a dead tree, not realizing my strength. I had clearly broken her nose, and at the angle she rested in, it seemed as if I'd dislocated her arm.

I played the defense. I stood in a fight stance, hands up, feet apart, and fists ready. She laughed.

"Do you really believe that you can win against me in hand to hand combat?" She stood up awkwardly.

"We'll see."

She threw the first punch, just what I had been anticipating. I grabbed her arm and with her own momentum she went down. I'd knock the air out of her. The Vorpal Blade Black was in her reach. I grabbed it greedily and held it at her throat.

"You think you've won?! You think it's over? That by killing me you'll be free of all these feelings?" The snaky voice rang out, "Well, you're wrong! I will always be here. No matter what! I'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and it will not be pretty, that's a promise. I'll find you when you are in your weakest days. I'll take over your body. I'll be back! Just you wait, I'll never be gone!"

I looked at her once more; this was my hate, my lowliness, my bitterness. I felt no pity. Lesson four, never give yup.

"You talk too much." With that said I raised the black sword and stabbed her in the heart, making sure it was a deep wound. A horrible screech pierced the once quiet and bloodstained sky. He eyes became lifeless. Then, I collapsed.


	14. Hallory & Freedom

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland characters, please review and subscribe**

"Where can she possibly be?" The March paced back and forth in the Spade Room. "Seven time periods have already passed and the sky has cleared up some."

"Do you think she could not have made it? That the other Hallory killed her?" The Hatter, usually so composed, was talking to himself as he sat in a comfy chair and stared into the blank space before him.

"She ought to be fine." Clarity said from his perch in a high corner. "When we left her she seemed to be doing just peachy."

"Hey," The mouse piped up from her place in the Hatter's hat, "do any of you feel that?" It hopped off of the hat and landed on the floor. "On your wrists and ankles…" Everyone stayed quiet and looked at her.

"I do," the Hatter said, "It is as if…"

"Chains are being lifted." The Red Queen finished for him. They looked at one another and shared a smile.

"What is this new feeling?" Elliot March asked.

"She killed it." Clarity jumped down from his rest place to the floor where everyone gathered, "Hallory has slain the Jabberwocky and those emotions. We, who were once slaves to the seven deadly sins, are free. Hallory has ended this treacherous game that kept us all from choosing our own paths. We are all free now."

The queen broke down in tears, "Dimi, I'm so sorry for being so cruel to you all these years. You can love whom you wish. I'll still love you, Dimi-trimi." She threw herself into his arms and began to sob violently.

"It's okay mom, don't cry, please, I beg of you." He patted her back. The onlookers were trying to hold back their snickers.

"Hey mouse!" Clarity called. "I was hungry just a while ago, but with all that's happened I guess I'll go vegan."

Brandy raised a mouse eyebrow, "That's as close to an apology as I am going to get isn't it?"

"Yeah, oh and cut back on the liquor."

"Fair enough, and no way." She scurried onto Elliot's shoulder.

"Elliot," Clarity moved in closer, "You know how the P.O.W is really important to you?"

"Yeah?" The rabbit man's ear twitched at the name of his organization.

"I was a spy for the queen." Clarity said ashamed.

"I always knew that." He sighed in relief.

"I also ate all the muffins you made for the meeting."

"You what?! I fired my best squirrel officer because of you! You little piece of-"

At that time the large doors of the Spade Room opened. The White Wolf came limping in. On his back he carried an unconscious Hallory. She was hurt, badly, but otherwise alive. Clarity picked her off his back and settled her on the floor.

"You did good, old friend." Dimitri had managed to get his mother to release him so he could pat the giant wolf before he fell to the floor and expired into a giant mound of white fur.

Hallory was badly hurt. Her shoulder was cut, her cheek bruised, several scratches laid on her arms and legs, her clothes were torn, and there was some torn skin on her left leg. Clarity took a step closer and kneeled before her. He tore the cloth off her shoulder and began to lick it.

"Clarity Cheshire! What the hell, that is so unsanitary and you said you were going to be vegan for Christ's sake." Brandy yelled out in disgust.

"Shut up," he said calmly, "if I don't help she can go into a coma and then we're all screwed. Ever heard of the phrase 'the cat with nine lives'? That's because our saliva contains pheromones that heel all wounds, now just let me help her." Clarity returned to licking her wounds and almost instantly they closed up. He moved onto her legs, arms, fingers, then her cheek. She looked almost normal. Her color had returned a little. Soft, tender skin had replaced the gashes in her leg. As he licked Hallory's cheek, the bruises began to fade.

"Almost done," He leaned over her still body, watching her exhale and inhale slowly. He took her face in his hands and kissed her soft, red, busted lips. The kiss of life.


	15. Hallory & the Looking Portal

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland characters, please review and subscribe**

When I opened my eyes, there was a gray kitten with blue eyes sitting on my chest.

"Hallory!" A multitude of voices yelled out at me at once. I looked around as I sat up. I was in the Spade Room in the Black Castle, sitting on the cold stone floor. Dimitri helped me get on my feet.

"Hey! You're ok." He said to me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I responded.

"We're glad you're ok" The Red Queen's make up was completely ruined but a happy expression was on her face.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"So," Brandy was leaning against Elliot's ear looking real cool, "you killed it."

"I guess so." I was still a bit wobbly from my fight. "How did I get here?"

Dimitri came up to me, "Jadis brought you to us. He…he is no longer with us." There was a moment of silence.

"You saved us you know." Elliot spoke up, "We're free because of you."

"So, what now?" Brandy asked.

I looked around at the faces I had come to know and care for; I did not want to leave Wonderland.

"She has to go." The Red Queen said as she wiped some left over tears, "We do not mean to be rude, but it is a must. You can go home now."

I stood before the Looking Portal, it was a great mirror that looked into my world. Just beyond this mirror was my home. I turned to face my audience before I went through.

"This whole experience has been salutary, Thank you all." I said.

"Are you sure you wish to leave?" Elliot said to me, he was holding on to Dimitri who smiled at me.

"I do not wish to but I must, this dream has gone on long enough. It is time I awaken."

"You can come back anytime you wish, you know." The Red Queen was holding the kitten I'd seen earlier. Strangely that little cat reminded me of someone.

"I return some day, but there are some who might be missing me, or at least I hope they are."

"Take care, little one." Dimitri said.

"I will."

I stepped on the platform in front of the giant mirror. I politely looked back and gave everyone a small wave. At that precise moment a man burst into the room. He was tall and pale, wearing a red suit that resembled all the hearts of cards. His long, white hair complimented his long, white rabbit ears. His green and blue eyes had panic in them, some sort of urge. He was incredible handsome in a proper and wild way. His eyes caught mine and they grew even wider.

"Hallory, wait!" His silky voice screamed out in terror as he ran towards me, his right arm outstretched as if he could grab me.

But by then, I was already falling down a dark hole.

**This concludes my lil drabble. I might continue it not sure, I probably will. for those of you that followed along thank you for being silent readers I do appreciate it **


End file.
